


A Different Kind of Morning

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto decides to make the most of his day off.





	A Different Kind of Morning

Susie woke to a quiet room. The only sound was from the birds chirping outside. As much as she didn’t mind the silence, it was unfamiliar to her now. Especially with a baby. It was Jack that normally woke her but as she slowly sat up, she noticed the absence of her husband and son. She was contemplating getting up to go and see where they were, when the door opened. The sight that met Susie made her heart melt.

Toto was standing in the doorway holding Jack in one arm and a cup of tea and bottle in the other. “Morning Liebling.” He smiled. “We thought we’d make you a cup of tea.”

“Aww.” Susie moved her cushion behind her back and reclined back in bed. “I have such a wonderful husband and son.”

“You do.” Toto grinned as he came over and handed her the mug.

“Thank you.”

The Austrian smiled and swiftly moved to his own side of the bed and sat down beside her, cuddling Jack tightly in his arms. “Did he wake you this morning?” Susie asked, nursing her cup of tea in her hands.

“No. I couldn’t sleep due to jetlag, so decided to get up.” He admitted. “I took him with me so you could get a decent sleep.”

Susie smiled softly. “You’re so thoughtful.”

He smirked. “I do try.”

The pair settled down, with Toto sitting back against the headboard, smiling at their son who was babbling and reaching out in front of him. “I think he might want his bottle…”

“I know, I have it.” Toto said as he readjusted the position of his son in his arms and started to feed him.

Susie watched on with a warm smile on her face. “He looks content with you Toto.” She said softly, happy to see father and son bonding.

“I’m glad.” The Austrian whispered as he kissed Jack’s head, glad to see him enjoying the milk.

Susie snapped a quick photo and set it as her new phone wallpaper. “I should send this to Niki. That would really rile him up.” She chuckled.

“Please don’t. Apparently, all I talk about now is Baby Jack.” He smiled. “I kept going up to random people in the motorhome and showing them photos. I was being a proud Father but Niki didn’t find it very amusing.”

Susie rolled her eyes. “That man needs to get with the times.”

“He really does.” He said as he handed Susie the empty bottle and winded Jack. “Feeling better now little one?” Toto smiled.

“I think he is.” Susie said, watching as Jack closed his eyes and looked like he was about to sleep again. “But this is his typical morning. Breakfast and then sleep.”

“Oh, so he’s a lazy boy?” Toto chuckled, holding him against his chest.

Susie nodded and rolled on to her side, resting her head against his arm, staring at her son with a look of love in her eyes. “He’s perfect, isn’t he?” She whispered, stroking Jack’s brown hair.

“He is.” Toto smiled in reply. “He is a mini you and a mini me.”

“With your hair.” She pouted.

“Oh well, he can rock the dark hair.” He chuckled. “I just hope he got your speed and not my clumsiness.”

“We all hope that Toto. Trust me.” She smirked.

Toto smiled and kissed Susie’s head. “This is seriously the nicest way to spend my day off. Cuddling you and spending time with Wolff cub.”

She grinned. “I’m glad you think so.”

Toto omitted a happy sigh and sunk into his pillow. “Love you Susie.” He told her, putting his arm around her so she could snuggle up into his side. His other arm was keeping a hold of Jack and making sure he was okay.

“I love you too.” She smiled.


End file.
